1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printing apparatus, methods for implementing image printing, and computer readable media for storing printing instructions.
2. Description of Related Art
When performing known methods and apparatus for printing test patterns, the print densities of the print results are measured with print density sensors, and print conditions are calculated from the measurement results. The printing is subsequently performed under the calculated print conditions.
Nevertheless, in known methods and apparatus for printing test patterns, when the print densities are measured immediately after the printing, the measurement may be performed before print agents sufficiently stick onto the sheets of paper and the print densities are not accurately measured.